Grass and vegetation cutting machines used for golf course fairways and other applications that require high quality mowing are sometimes referred to as fairway mowers. Fairway mowers use a fixed front axle as the primary drive, and have a steerable rear axle. In other words, the “primary” axle is a driven or powered axle. The front wheels are hydraulically powered to help the machines turn and steer on soft, wet turf, without tearing it. Efforts to power fairway mowers mechanically using differentials and/or over-running clutches have had only limited success.
Optionally, the rear axle of a fairway mower also may be powered. For example, the rear axle may be powered by a hydraulic motor in an effort to improve traction of the machine. The hydraulic motors, both front and rear, are connected in parallel circuits. If any one wheel of the machine slips, then all hydraulic flow goes to the motor for that wheel, and the machine loses traction.
Adding a hydraulic motor to each of the steerable wheels of a fairway mower significantly increases the cost and complication of the machine. There is a need for a more economical and simple steerable primary axle on a fairway mower. There is a need for a steerable primary axle that can provide higher torque to the wheels without slipping. There is a need for a steerable primary axle that will minimize damage to the turf during steering. There is a need for a steerable primary axle that may be used as the front or rear axle of the machine. There is a need for smaller, lower cost motors for fairway mowers and similar machines.
Motors for driving the wheels of fairway mowers and similar machines are connected to hydraulic pumps by hoses that carry high pressure hydraulic fluid. If the driven wheel also is steered, the hydraulic motors, hoses, and hose connections must swing through an arc. The steering movement strains the hoses and hose connections. As a result, the hoses and hose connections may leak or wear prematurely. Similarly, fairway mowers or similar machines with electric wheel motors may strain the electric cables that must swing through an arc when steering. There is a need to reduce or minimize strain on hydraulic hoses or electric cables on steered drive wheels of fairway mowers and similar vehicles. There is a need to reduce leakage and premature wear of these hydraulic hoses and cables.